


Without Measure

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Omega Baekhyun is making sure that everything is perfect for Jongin's birthday surprise this year, by having Kyungsoo, Jongin's best friend, plan it with him. Coincidentally, Kyungsoo and Jongin have a long, messy history, but Baekhyun just wants the two Alphas to be happy again. That's the real surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jongin… You trust me, right?” Baekhyun tried gently, reaching out to stroke his hair, sweeping his mussed bangs out of his eyes. Jongin glanced towards him with confusion kitting between his eyebrows.  
  
“...What kind of question is that? Of course I do…” He mumbled, a faux pout pulling at his mouth, frown disappearing instantaneously when the action prompted Baekhyun to lean in and kiss it off of his face, pulling back shortly thereafter.

 

“I know, I know. It's just… Important that I clarify, and remind you.” Baekhyun nodded encouragingly, smile congenial.

 

Jongin sent him a long, indecipherable glance- face impassive in that way that told Baekhyun that he was thinking _really_ hard about something. His uneasiness was something that didn't need to be communicated- _feelings_ were something Baekhyun could detect all on his own.

 

“Baekhyun…” Jongin began, almost _chidingly_. “Whatever you're planning… You _know_ I don't like surprises- _And_ your surprises almost _never_ turn out how you want them to.”

 

Baekhyun gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, sweeping his silvery bangs out of his face with a soft huff.

 

“Five years ago, on my birthday. You… You d-decided that it would be a good idea to _surprise_ me on our way to my parent's cabin.”

 

“You _enjoyed_ that, Jongin, I remember very vividly having your fingers in my hair when I-”

 

“We ended up in the _ditch,_ Baekhyun. In the middle of _winter._ And then you went into heat, on top of it, and refused to put clothes on when a tow truck came to help us out. I did not enjoy that surprise. I would have been very happy if you had just done it at the cabin,” Jongin huffed, exasperated.

 

“Okay, okay. You're Right! But that was _one_ time.”

 

“The year after that, you handcuffed me to the bed and lost-”

 

“I _misplaced it-”_

 

 _“Lost_ the key. You were too distracted and uncomfortable to try finding it. You were in heat, again, and when you _whimpered_ my name, I ended up breaking the headboard and bruising my wrists.”

 

“Your fault for doing that,” Baekhyun muttered, petulantly.  

 

“Your fault for suggesting the idea,” Jongin corrected.

 

Baekhyun remained quiet for a few seconds too long, teeth worrying at his lower lip.

 

“Okay. I'm shit at planning-”

 

“Baekhyun, that's not what I'm getting at,” Jongin amended quickly, exasperated.

 

“I'm shit at planning, I get it. It never turns out how I want it to,” Baekhyun trailed off weakly.

 

“You don’t need to do things for me in order to make me happy, you already make me happy,” Jongin implored, eyes searching, relieved to feel when the the unease seemed to melt from Baekhyun's form.

 

“Gross,” Baekhyun scoffed, and it was Jongin's turn to roll his eyes.

 

“But what I'm trying to say is that… This year it'll be different…” Baekhyun trailed off.

 

Jongin made a noise of inquiry.

 

“It's a surprise, I can't tell you. But this year, I had someone help me plan. What it involves… Requires that you trust me entirely.”

 

Jongin clearly wasn't dissuading Baekhyun from his decision- once Baekhyun set his mind to something, it was fixed. Nothing could possibly change it.

  
  
  
 

Baekhyun repeated the question a few days later, on the night before his Birthday. Jongin's answer, of course, remained the same- although his curiosity only grew.

  
  
 

Jongin awoke in the best way possible- with Baekhyun sleeping soundly on his chest, face tucked into the side of his neck- his usual soft, vaguely floral scent heavier, muskier, as it clung to the air around them. His pheromones were noticeably more pronounced, filling Jongin’s lungs and muddling his head, an all-too-familiar hunger building, welling up inside of him. In addition, Baekhyun was _very_ much naked, and Jongin was clad in solely a pair of loose gym shorts.

 

Baekhyun hummed softly in his sleep, and it wasn't a sexual sound, but it went straight to Jongin's groin, regardless.

 

He slid a hand down Baekhyun's back, shuddering when he arched involuntarily beneath his touch, smoothing over the subtle curve of his ass, and finally tucking itself in-between his warm thighs; Jongin's favorite place to be.

 

Baekhyun awoke some minutes later, stretching out on top of Jongin with a elongated groan before lifting his head to press a kiss to his cheek- Jongin made to chase his mouth, but was brought to an abrupt halt with Baekhyun's finger laying over his lips.

 

“Morning breath,” he murmured, groggily- offering him a small, sleepy smile before rolling off of him, canvas of lightly tanned skin on display.

 

Jongin groaned audibly.

 

“Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll make breakfast?” Baekhyun offered.

 

Jongin reluctantly conceded with a nod, making to stand and grabbing a change of clothes before leaving the room to wash up.

 

“Jongin?” Baekhyun called before he exited the room, Jongin making pause to glance his way.

 

“Not to say you won't be, but… Just make sure you're really thorough,” He supplied, expression coy, and Jongin swallowed dryly before leaving the room. It took him a minute, to understand his meaning, but when he finally _did_ , he couldn't hop into the shower quickly enough for his liking, excitement thrumming through his veins.

  
  
 

When Jongin walked into the kitchen roughly 45 minutes later, Baekhyun turned towards him partway to offer him a smile from where he was standing in front of the stove, the sound of sizzling and the scent of meat filling the conjoined dining room and kitchen.

 

It took him a few seconds to realize that Baekhyun was wearing his old varsity sweatshirt, the collar hanging loose around his neck, the sleeves too long for his hands and pushed halfway up his forearms, and the bottom hem falling down to his mid-thigh. He _had_ managed to calm himself, and his raging hormones in the shower, but that was promptly discarded with the sight Baekhyun made before him.

 

And quite honestly? Jongin would have been _more_ than satisfied with just _this_ as a birthday gift- the thought crossed his mind as he came up behind him and Baekhyun shut off the stove. Jongin's face found his neck and he inhaled his scent, mouth- tongue, teeth- teasing at the sensitive skin, and his hands settling on his hips through the thick material of his shirt.

 

Baekhyun released a soft, barely audible, but wholly contented sigh, arching his neck towards the opposite side to offer him more space.

 

“This isn't yours,” Jongin stated plainly, and Baekhyun hummed in ascent, stifling a gasp when Jongin latched onto a patch of his skin and sucked a bruise to the surface.

 

“You're right... Take it off?” He tried to retain a semblance of composure, but the scent of his arousal was already permeating the air- the sweet scent of his slick intermingled.

 

Jongin hummed a firm no, detaching from his neck to trail kisses up towards the shell of his ear, “No, no… You can keep it on,” He supplied, one hand sliding up the front of his sweater, revelling in the shaky gasp he elicited when he brushed his fingers over his nipples- Baekhyun was already hypersensitive to touch.

 

Jongin didn’t tease for too long, in his _own_ humble opinion- fingers pinching, pressing against them as he drank in every sigh and soft moan that slipped past Baekhyun’s lips. Squeezing, kneading at his chest and continuing until Baekhyun’s legs were shaking beneath him. His hands fell back down to massage his hips, Baekhyun using the minute reprieve to brace his hands against the counter as he panted softly- talking stock of his body, and determining how to proceed.

 

It was Jongin’s _birthday_ , Baekhyun rationalized.

 

_Fuck it._

 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun began suddenly, breathing labored, struggling to use his words- he urged Jongin backward by straightening, but turned around to face him- cheeks flushed, gaze unreadable.

 

Jongin watched as Baekhyun stepped back and put his hands up onto the countertop to hoist himself up onto it, Jongin’s heart-rate picking up in his chest, lips parting as Baekhyun reached down to push his own briefs down- shifting a little awkwardly, wiggling his hips, before kicking them off with a sigh, Jongin’s sweater riding up obscenely high.

 

He stepped in to close the distance between them- fitting himself between his soft thighs and leaning in to kiss him- Baekhyun reciprocated for all of fifteen seconds before he was curling his fingers into Jongin’s hair and urging him downwards, and downwards, and-

 

“ _Oh-”_ Jongin murmured eloquently, having effectively been pushed down onto to his knees, between his spread legs.

 

Baekhyun throwing both legs over his shoulders and urging him closer, with his ankles crossed behind him, head lolling to the side, eyes shut, mouth open on soft, inaudible pants and gasps for breath…. Was something that spoke for itself.

 

Jongin was only too happy to indulge him.

 

He didn’t _need_ any further encouragement, but Jongin had to steel himself as he leaned in,  when Baekhyun murmured, voice low, and sultry- No _playfulness_ in sight, “ _Yeah…”_ A sharp gasp cut him off, as Jongin reached up to grab his ass and to pull him _even_ closer to his face, hot breath ghosting over his entrance, “Eat me out, b-baby,” He continued with a keen.

 

The musk of Baekhyun’s slick was intoxicating, settling a dense fog over his brain, and making his entire body _ache_ with arousal and _want._ With desire heating up the surface of his skin, lighting up him up inside, and out.

 

A groan rose from low in his throat at the first touch, first _taste,_ of his mate- lapping up the slick coating the insides of his upper thighs before his tongue moved over, and around his rim, licking into him almost _painstakingly_ slow. Baekhyun seemed to share the sentiment, as he tightened the grip of his thighs around the back of his neck, pulling him as close as humanly possible, and _growled_ his name.

 

Jongin fought back a shiver, but paid heed to his worldless demand- pressing his tongue inside of him, toes curling and cock twitching in his shorts when Baekhyun cried out and pulled at his hair, slowly, minutely rocking his hips- little, breathy _‘ah, ah, ahs’_ escaping him with every stroke of his tongue inside of him as he fucked him with it.

 

Slick, obscene noises punctuated the act- slurping, and Jongin’s low groans, Baekhyun’s slick and his own saliva dripping, dribbling down his face. He was so, _so_ wet, Jongin couldn’t help but take note- but he wasn’t in heat, not _yet_ , and something that felt a bit like _pride_ welled in his chest with the reminder, the _knowledge_ that he was able to get his Omega mate, his _Baekhyun_ , off so effectively, to wind him up, and turn him on so _quickly_.

 

“S-so good. You’re so good- Jongin...” Baekhyun whimpered, nearly incoherent, almost _riding_ his face.  
  
One, two, three more strokes, and Baekhyun was keening sharply- throwing his head back with a string of vulgarity, the word ‘ _fuck,’_ escaping his lips too many times to count, quickly increasing in pitch. His stomach muscles tensed, and he reached down to take hold of his own swollen, heavy cock- stroking himself to quick completion with Jongin’s tongue pressed as far into him as he could reach.  
  
He cried out loudly- body, and legs spasming through his intense climax, cock throbbing in his own hand, inner-muscles clamping down around his tongue, and nearly forcing it out of him altogether with the following contractions of his walls. He came over his fist, a _beyond_ excessive amount of slick leaking out of him, making a complete mess of his mate’s face and neck.

 

His legs went lax, body boneless as he came down from the intensity of his high, eyes clenched shut as he panted harshly.

 

As Jongin gingerly extracted himself, groaning from the strain put on his legs, muscles sore- he wiped off the bottom half of his face with his shirt. One glance towards the nearly unconscious Baekhyun, and Jongin determined they could clean up now, and then eat a little later.

 

“I can’t sit on your dick yet,” Baekhyun mumbled groggily against his neck, body pressed firmly up against Jongin’s beneath the hot, steady stream of the shower, Jongin’s hand continuously stroking his hair, opposite arm wound tightly around his waist to hold him up against his form.  
  
And, really _,_ Jongin hadn’t _expected_ Baekhyun to do much of anything in return- fucked out, eyes barely open, as he was whenever he got like this- sensations intensified, orgasms prolonged and _everything_ seemingly heightened.

 

“ _Yet?”_ Jongin tried, eyebrows furrowed, and he smiled to himself as Baekhyun leaned into his hand.

 

Baekhyun hummed in ascent, “Yet.” He confirmed, plainly, and Jongin simply shrugged in acceptance.

  
  
 

“Carry me,” Baekhyun demanded, pout _audible_ in his tone. A smirk twitched at Jongin’s mouth, and he readily complied… As he did once more when, after reheating the breakfast Baekhyun had made for them both some time before, sitting covered on the stovetop, Baekhyun pressed, “Let me sit in your lap,” As though Jongin would _ever_ object to any of Baekhyun’s direct _requests_ , no matter how questionable in intent. To his pleasant surprise, Baekhyun sitting in his lap meant baekhyun _feeding_ him, Jongin’s hands rubbing at his thighs all the while.

 

Baekhyun spent the duration of the day taking care of him, from that point on. Steeling himself, for, although his temperature was running a little high, and he just wasn't feeling great all around, ultimately, it _was_ still Jongin's birthday. He deserved nothing but the best- nothing but the best, which Baekhyun had failed to deliver in the years prior. In a way, he felt like he was making it up to him, and Jongin seemed _thrilled_ to have so much of Baekhyun's attention focused on just him.

 

It almost made him feel guilty- their interaction was so simple, and they didn't even leave the house, nor do anything _special_ , and yet… Jongin seemed to be as happy as ever. There was the fleeting thought that maybe… Baekhyun's good intentions and novel ideas, which punctuated Jongin's birthdays each year, had been too far off the mark. Had just served to disappoint him, rather than please him.

 

The pair were curled up together on the sofa, in front of the tv- watching one of Jongin's favorite movies. Jongin was nestled comfortably into Baekhyun's side, his head laying on his shoulder, one of Baekhyun's arms wrapped around his waist, his opposite hand toying with his fingers- with Jongin's larger, taller body, the sight was almost _comical_ , yet perfectly comfortable for the two of them, regardless.

 

Some minutes of brooding later, and Baekhyun rationalized that the examples Jongin had given him to better explain his dubiousness towards Baekhyun's aforementioned _surprise,_ had been exactly that- examples. That didn't mean Jongin _hadn't_ enjoyed his previous birthdays all the same, despite the hitches they'd been met with.

 

For, five years prior, while all Jongin had said rang the _true,_ they'd only ended up in the ditch _after_ Jongin had came so hard down his throat that he momentarily lost control of the wheel, hand holding Baekhyun's head down, cock buried to the hilt. To his own credit, Baekhyun hadn't so much as _choked_ upon the, thankfully, dull impact, just remained in place with his hand wrapped around his knot, until he absolutely _had_ to draw a way to gasp for breath.

 

After they'd been towed out, the car undamaged, and both he and Jongin unharmed, they drove to the cabin as they'd originally intended. With it just being the two of them, and the cabin in remote location, it enabled them to be as loud as they wanted.

 

That was the day Baekhyun had allowed Jongin to knot him for the first time... Followed by the second, third, and fourth time- they'd fucked for the entirety of the weekend, Jongin's body equally as marked up as Baekhyun's, and Baekhyun so full of his cum that his little stomach had swelled with it.

 

Jongin had admitted that it had been his best birthday yet.

 

Baekhyun didn't attempt to suck him off on the trip back home.

 

The year afterwards, and Baekhyun _had_ misplaced the key to the handcuffs he'd put Jongin in, but Jongin hadn't noticed, nor complained, until Baekhyun's thighs hurt too much for him to continue riding him- _after_ he'd already knotted him twice.

 

Jongin _had_ bruised his wrists and broken the headboard, but the piece had easily been replaced, and Baekhyun had kissed his wrists better afterwards.

 

Hours later, wrapped around Baekhyun protectively, wrists handcuff-free, and the epitome of contentedness, Jongin said _that_ birthday had almost been as good as the last.

 

But, _regardless…._ Baekhyun had made sure that _this_ birthday would go on without a hitch.

 

The second party liked Jongin too much to allow for it to go south, anyhow. For that, Baekhyun was certain.

  
 

\--

  
 

What Jongin had always prioritised, above all else, was _love_. _Love_ in every possible form.

 

And _sex_ was just one, convenient way of expressing it.

 

Jongin never _had_ been good with words- oftentimes stumbling over his speech, or, _sometimes_ , not forming complete sentences at all. He had always been better at communicating meaningful things through his actions.

 

He'd never considered himself a particularly _sexual_ person- affectionate, occasionally overly so? Certainly. A bit of a hopeless romantic, in addition- going so far as to assure himself that his first girlfriend, in junior high, had been _the_ _one._ She hadn't been, and he'd had his heart broken.

 

The second one, Jongin had been more cautious with- she was a seemingly sweet, beta girl… But had been horribly emotionally manipulative. It had taken his best friend telling him, _convincing him of it,_ for him to realize- it hurt no less, the second time around, but he reasoned that at _least_ it had been on his own terms.

 

Both times, he'd had that same best friend to fall back on. To lend him a shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo had _always_ been particularly defensive and protective over him. Had been there for him, to offer him advice when he needed it- whether he wanted it or not. Sometimes the truth hurt, and Kyungsoo had no qualms with making that clear.

 

Growing up, Kyungsoo's height and physique had always been rather unimpressive for an Alpha, but he'd been rendered no less imposing because of it. His glare was deadly, and his words- his brutal honesty, were even worse.

 

Unlike Jongin, Kyungsoo was _not_ an affectionate person, and yet… Whenever Jongin was stressed or upset about something, he didn't hesitate to invite him over to stay the night. He didn't exactly… Reciprocate, but, those times where Jongin needed it, he'd _allowed_ for Jongin to cling to him, to sleep half on-top of him. He had a soft spot for Jongin, even if he'd never voice those words aloud.

 

When they'd each reached 16, Kyungsoo had started encouraging him (albeit, not very convincingly) to sleep in the guest room, or at the very least, sleep on an air mattress on his bedroom floor. Of course, Jongin was oblivious to his reasoning, and had blatantly ignored the suggestion altogether.

 

Why would he sleep somewhere else, when Kyungsoo's bed, and _Kyungsoo_ were so comfortable? Kyungsoo didn't _cuddle,_ but Jongin certainly did- and Jongin could _feel_ the anxiety radiating off of him the first morning that they had woken up together, Jongin partway draped over him, with Kyungsoo's hard dick pressing into his leg.

 

And Jongin had drawn a dozen possible conclusions in that moment- but ultimately, he wasn't faring any better, cock very much pressed against Kyungsoo's hip. He rationalized that he often woke up that way, just on his own- and just like he always had, Jongin curled in closer, pulled the blankets up a little tighter, and went back to sleep.

 

Things didn't get awkward, after that- nor after the next time, nor the third. Jongin didn't _allow_ for them to. Kyungsoo was his best friend, who would do almost anything for him- they both were Alphas with rapidly developing sex-drives, and waking up painfully hard was nothing unfamiliar to either.

 

Despite Jongin having numerous girlfriends over the years, he'd never been as physically intimate with them as he had been with Kyungsoo. Into adulthood, and Jongin _still_ had no qualms with sharing a bed with him.  

 

Kyungsoo gave him his first- _correction, Jongin asked_ for Kyungsoo to give him his first handjob. It was a natural progression- one day, they'd both awoken and Jongin had muttered, partially asleep, something he'd only ever have dared to say in his dreams before, “ _Soo… Please touch me.”_

 

It was awkward, and lacked finesse, but Jongin had enjoyed every _second_ of it. Kyungsoo hadn't asked, would _never_ ask, but Jongin had gone down on him shortly thereafter- or, had _tried_ to- because the first time he'd tried, he'd choked. It was sloppy, and… Not very good, but Jongin was trying his hardest, was _determined_ , and eventually, although it took him far longer than Kyungsoo had, he got him off.

 

From there, they transitioned from _best friends_ to _best friends who occasionally suck each other's dicks_ _whenever they share the same bed and wake up together hard_. Which just so happened to occur frequently.

 

But, as the months, the _years_ passed, they started growing distant- or rather, Kyungsoo had started growing distant from Jongin- even more so after Kyungsoo's parents had decided to move.

 

 _Then,_ Kyungsoo got a boyfriend. The difference being that it was _after_ they'd started growing intimate, _after_ Jongin had grown so attached.

 

The third time Jongin had his heart broken hurt so much more than the first two times.

 

He was short, and cute, and _sweet,_ an Omega, seemingly the polar opposite of Jongin, and Jongin suddenly began to feel like he'd just been too inadequate all along.

 

Later, and he would learn that Kyungsoo had _not_ been any happier than Jongin- and the relationship hadn't lasted long at all. His parents had insisted, had _introduced_ him to the Omega- the parents of both people involved had only set them up for failure.

 

After the first week, the other boy had confessed that he _really_ had _no_ interest in Alphas at all- that he already _had_ a boyfriend, an Omega, just like him. It was almost ironic, if not for the fact that Kyungsoo had stopped talking to Jongin months prior.

 

He'd waited for too long to simply resume speaking to him- was too _stubborn_ to apologise to him for his own stupidity- the rift that had been driven between them had been Kyungsoo's doing entirely.

 

He hadn't been aware just _how_ badly his absence had affected Jongin. Hadn't thought for the situation between them to be any different then how it had been when Jongin had tried dating earlier on.

 

It wasn't the same at all.

 

They hadn't been in love, at that point in time.

 

The days passed, but Kyungsoo's guilt and _remorse_ did not. There was more than one occasion that Kyungsoo had resolved to at least _attempt_ to fix things, only for him to quickly lose momentum again when his self doubt kicked in.

Jongin was the one who broke the streak when he showed up at Kyungsoo's front door with a sad smile on his face, and a tired look in his eyes.

 

They talked. Or rather, Jongin had talked- relaying all of the hurt he'd felt, and the confusion that had stayed with him. He'd begun asking himself what he'd done wrong, for Kyungsoo to stop talking to him so suddenly- blaming _himself_. Kyungsoo  listened, and then tried his best to explain what had happened- his thought process, his reasoning.

 

Admittedly, it all sounded incredibly _absurd_ , when voiced aloud. Incredibly selfish.

 

Kyungsoo's parents loved Jongin- thought he had always been a very good _friend_ to their son, and had questioned on more than one occasion why the two of them never hung out anymore, after Kyungsoo had stopped talking to him.

 

But they, too, had been the ones who had pointed out how… _Strange_ it was, for the two of them to share a bed. How _strange_ it was, that they spent so much time together. Alphas weren't _supposed_ to like other Alphas in the way that Kyungsoo liked Jongin. In the way that Jongin liked Kyungsoo. Weren't supposed to be so _intimate_ with eachother.

 

It was _wrong._

 

For the first time ever, Jongin felt the urge to smack him.

 

How could _love_ be _wrong_?

 

In a perfect world, Jongin would have stayed the night like he used to. Would have shared a bed with Kyungsoo like he used to. Would have stayed up until three AM talking about everything and nothing.

 

In a perfect world, the two of them would have made up, Jongin would have forgiven him, and they would have discussed the possibility of _being_ together like they had always wanted to be.

 

Unfortunately, _none_ of that happened, because in a _truly_ perfect world, Kyungsoo would _never_ have abandoned him because of prejudices that weren't even his own, to begin with.

 

Eventually, Jongin _did_ forgive him. Years afterwards. They were okay, again, as adults- but it wasn't the _same._ Could never _possibly_ be the same.

 

When Baekhyun came around, while Kyungsoo and Jongin were _kind of okay_ , Kyungsoo had to admit that he'd... Changed Jongin.

 

Changed him, but… In the best way possible. Had been for him what Kyungsoo hadn't _allowed_ himself to be.

 

Jongin came out of his shell- started talking more, socializing more, his old insecurities put to rest, and his unique personality coming to the surface. He smiled more easily, laughed more _genuinely_ \- and, really, that was all Kyungsoo could ever ask for- for Jongin to be _happy_.

 

But he'd always be weighed down by regret, by guilt. By too many _what ifs._

 

By Jongin's innocuous question of, “ _How can love be wrong?”_

 

Truthfully, Baekhyun had been the catalyst for their friendship finally, _actually,_ being repaired- and not just patched it up sloppily, but, he’d all but forced the two of them to _talk it out._

 

_“Listen, both of you- you need to figure your shit out. This has been going on for too long, and I know for a fact that it’s been eating at you both this entire time.”_

 

People had a tendency of wanting to turn a blind eye to the things they knew their partners were doing, or had done, that could potentially be seen as problematic- or just being too ignorant to realize altogether. Fortunately, Baekhyun had never been one of those partners- in fact, he'd always been almost scarily hyper-aware of the things going on with the people around him- he was the type of person who remembered the things he was told, and only asked the questions he _cared_ to know the answers to.

 

The dynamic between Kyungsoo and Jongin was _complicated_ at best- something that even the pair of them failed to understand themselves. But for _Baekhyun_ , things just seemed to fall into place- to add up into something he could actually make sense out of. Over the years, although he and Jongin were still somewhat distant from one another, Kyungsoo had come to know Baekhyun quite well- to his pleasant surprise, the Omega had endeared himself to him in no time at all.

 

Initially, Kyungsoo had just assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Baekhyun was _good_ for Jongin- wanted what was _best_ , for Jongin. Perhaps even that Baekhyun just had a naturally magnetic personality that Kyungsoo, factually, couldn't help but be attracted to. Either way, he had come to enjoy his company. Had come to, dare he say, even _like_ him as a person.

 

Still, it came as something of a shock when, before telling Jongin to text him when they were done, and leaving the house, Baekhyun said, quite clearly, and a look that could only be described as _knowing_ in his eyes-

 

" _Talk it out, hug it out..._ " A minute pause, " _Fuck it out, I really don't care- do what you two need to do to make you both happy again. This is getting a little pathetic- this mutual pining- thing, Jongin, baby, I love you, but I'm not coming home until you fix this. This is on both of you. Kyungsoo, I kind of love you too, but, not really, so it probably doesn't matter to you all to much but-- Yeah. Just. Bye."_

 

Needless to say, they had not, as Baekhyun had so eloquently demanded, _fucked it out_ , but they _did_ have a long, _proper_ conversation _-_ they'd had an overabundance of time to think, to reason. Fortunately, it went a lot more smoothly than either of them could ever have hoped for it to go.

 

And they only had _Baekhyun_ to thank for caring enough about them _both_ to push, and to _encourage_ them into finally lessening the distance between them.

 

To Baekhyun, it was clear that they both still _very much liked one another_ \- whether they were willing to admit it or not. But he didn't feel _threatened_ , didn't feel _bothered_ by the concept- and, although Jongin adamantly denied there still being anything between him and Kyungsoo, he was fully aware that sometimes.... Sometimes Baekhyun knew him better than he knew himself.

 

As Baekhyun was wont to do... He insisted. And he insisted. And he _insisted,_ until _finally_ Jongin admitted the words aloud.

  
 

_"Mmm. I know you stilll...." Baekhyun began, rolling his hips as his head lolled to the side, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted- hot, and exerted from riding him._

 

_Jongin made a soft noise of inquiry, his face buried in Baekhyun's neck, nipping, and kissing at the sensitive skin there._

 

_"I know you still want to fuck Kyungsoo," He'd said it so... So nonchalantly. Like it was as simple, as trivial as discussing the weather. He'd sounded encouraging, too- sounded entirely too enthused by the idea._

 

_Jongin almost agreed with him right then- requiring a few seconds longer to process the words amidst the haze settled over them both. He'd hummed softly, before making pause, drawing away to peer into Baekhyun's flushed face, lips parted in surprise._

 

" _What did you just say?" He tried, cautiously, swallowing dryly at the small smirk that twitched at Baekhyun's small mouth._

 

_"I said... I know you still want to fuck Kyungsoo," He shrugged minutely, pausing his movements temporarily._

 

" _What... No. No- Why would you even think that for a second-"_

 

_Baekhyun had the audacity to roll his eyes, "We're mated, Jongin. We're bonded. I know you want to because I can feel the sexual tension whenever you two are in the same room with eachother for more than five minutes."_

 

_"Baekhyun..." Jongin began, something that felt a lot like panic rising in his throat, eyes widened, heart clenching- expression, posture, and intonation all reading shame. He was ashamed._

 

" _Why are you getting upset, baby?" Baekhyun murmured gently, reaching out to cup the side of his face, forcing him to meet his gaze._

 

" _Because... That's wrong, Baekhyun. That's... I can't... We're mates."_

 

_"I feel like you're just projecting. What can you read from me right now?"_

 

 _Jongin tilted his head to the side_ , _"I....Don't know. The same thing I always read from you when we're having sex." Baekhyun appeared dubious, prompting Jongin to continue with an exasperated sigh, "Maybe... Curiosity, and.... And arousal..."_

 

_Baekhyun arched an eyebrow. "Am I saddened by the idea?" He tried, raising his hand to stroke his fingers through Jongin's hair. Jongin shook his head no. "Am I.... Disgusted?" Another head-shake. "Remotely bothered?" Reluctantly, Jongin shook his head no for the third and final time._

 

_"Do you love me, Jongin?"_

 

_"Of course I do, Baekhyun... What... What kind of question is that?"_

 

_"Would you ever leave me?"_

 

_"Baekhyun, no... What are you-"_

 

_"Do you think I don't trust you?"_

 

_Baekhyun was met with silence._

 

_"I don't see the issue. We're bonded, we love each other, we trust each other..." Slowly, he began moving his hips again- sighing softly. "I know you're trying to follow your wayward moral compass, but... It isn't cheating if I want you to do it."_

 

_"Why would you want.... Me.. Us to do that?"_

 

_Baekhyun looked wholly unimpressed by the question._

 

_“Do you think Alphas are the only ones allowed to fantasize?”_

 

_Jongin groaned lowly, before finally picking up the slack._

 

_Later, when they were both wrapped up in one another, Jongin's cock still buried, swollen inside of him; Baekhyun laying down, their bare chests pressed flush together, each working on catching their breath, the conversation resumed._

 

_“Do you… Is that really a fantasy, of yours?” Jongin tried, tentatively, still not quite coming to terms with the fact that Baekhyun was fully aware of how he felt towards Kyungsoo._

 

_Baekhyun hummed, nodded in assent, “Always has been. There's something… Really enticing about the concept of someone who's naturally dominant, submitting, or being made to submit, to someone else who is naturally dominant. By two Alphas loving each other enough to get past the fact that  there can't just be one dominant, and one non-dominant, in that kind of relationship.”_

 

_“Oh…” Jongin trailed off, eyebrows furrowed together and eyes fixated on the ceiling- seemingly lost on thought._

 

_“To be fair, the idea of two Omegas fucking, turns me on more-”_

 

_“Baekhyun…” Jongin groaned, cock throbbing inside of him, hands massaging at his hips as he filled him even more._

 

_“You like that?” Baekhyun snickered, humming contentedly and wiggling his hips with the sensation._

 

_“Is that…” He began, face flushed red, and his voice wavering. Adorable. “Something you would consider doing?”_

 

_Baekhyun gave him an incredulous look, Jongin averting his gaze._

 

_“Jongin, when I told you that you were the first Alpha that I dated, or had sex with… Did you think I meant that I'd never dated or fucked anyone before that?”_

 

_Jongin's continued silence was his answer._

  
 

-

 

Baekhyun

[6:32 PM]: On your way?

 

Kyungsoo

[6:35 PM]: Soon.

 

[6:37 PM]: I will be there shortly after 7.

  
 

Baekhyun had spent the better half of the hour getting Jongin to relax, _slowly_ massaging at his shoulders, and back- clothing long removed in favor of being _closer_. Naked skin pressed against naked skin.

 

He began with their bodies aligned, Jongin’s back pressed against Baekhyun’s chest, their legs intertwined, hand first working at the back of his neck. Gradually, he made his way downwards, sitting up further the lower down he reached, until he was sitting completely upright atop the back of Jongin’s thighs, thumbs pressing deep circles into the lowermost part of his back.

 

Jongin’s tan skin glistened with the oil he’d applied to allow him to work more easily, to decrease the friction between their skin and to smoothen the glide of his hands against his body.

 

A soft sound that sounded dangerously similar to a whine escaped him when Baekhyun’s deft fingers _finally_ reached his ass- actions slowing _even_ _further._ The scent of Jongin’s arousal had tinged the air the moment Baekhyun had touched him, truthfully- the moment the Omega had stretched out on top of him, half-hard cock pressing against his skin, and trapped between them both. Baekhyun wasn’t faring any better- the heat was starting to hit and _everything_ was hot, his brain fuzzy- but not so much that he couldn’t focus on the task at hand.

 

 _Kneading_ , massaging at his cheeks turned into Baekhyun's fingers pressing in-between, oil slicked index finger pushing, teasing at his hole before rubbing slow, gentle circles there, too- humming in content when Jongin continued to melt beneath his touch.

 

Working his fingers into Jongin was easy, was smooth- Baekhyun having taken his time seemingly paying off as the Alpha opened up beautifully around his digits. One, two, were met with ease, Baekhyun pumping his fingers in and out of him at a leisurely pace and then gradually scissoring apart inside of him. Two turned into three, Baekhyun alternating body-oil for actual lubricant, and Jongin was wonderfully hot and wet and _pliant_ around his fingers. His pinky slipped in alongside the three, and for a few minutes longer he just fucked his fingers in and out of him, until Jongin was a whimpering, incoherent mess, his hips involuntarily rocking into the mattress to gain _some_ sort of much needed friction against his cock.

 

He whined when Baekhyun withdrew, shakily, reluctantly turning over when Baekhyun urged him to roll onto his back, thighs falling open around him. Baekhyun spent a few moments just taking his Alpha in, face flushed red, panting raggedly, chest rising and falling rapidly and unevenly, eyes teary as he sniffled pathetically, throwing an arm over his face to shield his gaze. His thick cock was swollen and colored a deep, angry red- curling up towards his abdomen, with an excessive amount of precum leaking from the tip and pooling onto his skin- knot already beginning to form at the base.

 

Baekhyun bit at his lower lip, a soft moan leaving his lips as his thighs tensed, entrance clenching down around nothing- the heat seeming to finally hit him full force, with the dull burn inside of him turning into an insistent too-hot throbbing, aching to have something, _anything_ inside of him, stretching him open, and filling him up. It hurt- it always hurt, to an extent, but usually he'd have Jongin mount him as soon as he reached that point. It would be so _easy_ to straddle him now, sink down onto his cock- he knew how wonderful it would feel, how relieving it would be, but even in the heat-induced haze, _Jongin_ was still his priority.

 

Jongin whimpering broke him from his reverie, inhaling wetly before, “Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_. Please, please, _please._ I need you,” He rambled, insistent, and Baekhyun was all too happy to comply, to sink his cock into him- the feeling second to only the sensation of Jongin's knot swelling inside of him- _but…_ He had a plan. A plan, which he intended on sticking to, to ensure that Jongin had the best experience possible.

 

“Sorry… S-sorry, baby. I can't. Not yet. Just… just wait a little longer,” He assured him, encouraging, voice gentle, soft, and breathy. The whimper Jongin released in return was _almost_ enough for him to cave.

 

He chanced a glance towards the clock on the nightstand, glaring a bright blue 07:04.

 

He'd be arriving any minute now.

 

“Someone… Will be joining us, soon,” He confessed, eyes shut in concentration, cracking a smile at the growl that Jongin released in response, something akin to irritation, anger, radiating off of him in waves. Baekhyun pet his hair, resisting the urge to coo at him.

 

Baekhyun's big, tough, territorial Alpha mate, who'd been _begging_ for his Omega’s cock just moments prior.

 

“Not for me,” he added gently, nails scratching at his scalp, “For you.”

 

Jongin's expression turned contemplative.

 

“Jongin…” He closed his eyes, head lolling backwards as he stifled a groan, body beginning to tremble.

 

“Baby, I need you to grab… Can you please grab one of my toys?” He pleaded breathily, arm wrapped around his lower abdomen defensively, discomfort, and pain reading clearly.

 

“Okay. Okay. It… It hurts. Fuck,” He whimpered, opposite hand rising to cover his face.

 

His plan was quickly beginning to look less and less attractive. 

 

After the bed shifted beneath him, and then dipped down once more, some seconds later, Baekhyun complied easily when Jongin made to urge him into his lap. He buried his face into Jongin's neck, cried out when the head of whichever toy Jongin had grabbed nudged at his entrance. His mate knew better than to tease, when Baekhyun was like this, and Baekhyun clawed at Jongin's skin when the toy was pressed into him, easily slipping inside.

 

“Oh… Oh my God you're so… So wet, Baekhyun,” Jongin groaned lowly, pushing the toy in until the hilt before he withdrew his hand. Baekhyun could only whimper in response.

 

Jongin tipped his head up so that their lips could meet- kissing him deeply, and slowly, Baekhyun moaning into it as Jongin slipped his tongue into his mouth, _keening_ when the base of the toy began to swell inside of him. He grabbed Baekhyun's hand, pressing a small pump into his palm before closing his fingers around it.

 

With each pump, the pseudo knot inflated further, stretching him open wider, the toy nestled comfortably inside of him. After Baekhyun determined that at least a portion of the discomfort had abated, he gingerly eased himself backwards, Jongin's hands on his hips to guide him, stifling a groan as the toy shifted inside of him when his ass met the mattress.

 

“You okay?” Jongin tried, cautiously, sighing in relief when Baekhyun nodded in response. The intense arousal remained, but the _pain_ dissipated.

 

“Who… Will be joining us?” He tried, cautiously, eyes searching- Baekhyun didn't offer him a response for a few moments.

 

“You know of him. Alpha. Short temper, glasses, cute,” He explained between his soft pants for breath.

 

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed, unease made apparent. An _alpha?_

 

The sound of the front door opening had Baekhyun drawing Jongin forward by his chin to meet his lips in a kiss- soft, and slow, and apparently a sufficient distraction, because even when the bedroom door was pushed open, Jongin didn't seem to notice the presence of their guest. His eyes were closed, but Baekhyun's were fixated on Kyungsoo- watching, interestedly, as he began to pull off his clothing, and smirking into the kiss when the other Alpha folded the articles before carefully approaching the mattress.

 

It dipped beneath the newly added weight, but Baekhyun's hands held Jongin's head in place the moment he attempted to turn it, protest dying in his throat when a soft, quiet little moan left Baekhyun and he threaded his fingers through his dark hair.

 

Warm hands found Jongin's hips, some seconds later- hands which _definitely_ did not belong to Baekhyun, and then-

 

“You two reek,” Murmured a deep, quiet, and undeniably _familiar_ voice.

 

Baekhyun watched Jongin's face for any sort of reaction- but Jongin's eyes only fluttered open, and then slid shut again, when Baekhyun read the shift in the air around them as happiness. _Contentedness_.

 

He'd anticipated a protest, anticipated frustration, but instead all he’d earned was Jongin whining into the kiss when Kyungsoo's lips found the side of his neck, and teeth teased at his skin.

 

Things were going better than he had assumed they would have.

 

“How are you not ravaging him right now?” It was directed towards Jongin, who drew away from the kiss- pausing to reorganize his thoughts for a few seconds.

 

“Wouldn't let me,” Jongin answered simply, and Baekhyun snorted in amusement, but couldn't refute his words.

 

“I already made him eat me out, earlier. This day is… Supposed to be for him, not me,” Baekhyun murmured, shrugging his shoulders half-heartedly.

 

“What makes think that he would want anything more than to be inside of you right now?” Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow, expectant, and Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he nibbled at his bottom lip.

 

“Christ... How much do you guys talk about me?” He chuckled dryly, raising a hand to push his silvery bangs out of his eyes. Jongin stifled a whine, and a chanced glance downwards told Baekhyun that Kyungsoo had his fingers wrapped around Jongin’s cock- stroking him slowly, firmly, hand twisting around his head in the way that made Jongin’s legs want to give out from beneath him on every upstroke.

 

Kyungsoo snickered quietly, “A lot. Jongin can’t seem to shut up abou-”  
  
  
“ _Kyungsoo,_ ” Jongin protested in the form of a pitiful, drawn-out whine- panting softly.

 

A barely-there smile found Baekhyun’s face- eyes alight with mirth.

 

“You’re his mate- so, naturally, you come up a lot in conversation,” Kyungsoo answered simply.

 

Baekhyun hummed in consideration, “Mmm. And what, exactly, do you talk about specifically?”

 

“Sometimes it’s just small, sweet things that he’s too embarrassed to say to you out loud. Little confessions, things said in passing. Sometimes… It’s sexual- I’m not going to spill all his secrets right now, but you’d be surprised to know all the little things you do that drive him crazy,” Kyungsoo ducked down to nip at the shell of Jongin’s ear.

 

It was _almost_ comical that they were having a full-blown conversation with Jongin trembling, whimpering, and panting between them- if not for the fact that Jongin was awfully uncomfortable, and his irritation was rising.  
  
Kyungsoo reaching down to slip his fingers into him had his skewed, rushing thoughts coming to an abrupt halt, a low, throaty groan escaping Jongin. Slowly, like everything Kyungsoo seemed to be doing, he began fingering him, eyes closing as the tight heat of Jongin’s body wrapped around the two digits.

 

“He enjoys it when you talk to him while the two of you are having sex- He’s always been a sucker for encouraging words. Not _dirty_ talk particularly but, Jongin says that your voice is his absolute favorite sound,” Kyungsoo confessed, fingers twisting, curling inside of Jongin.

 

“I hate you. Both of you,” Jongin whined, head falling forward, chin touching his chest as his fingers curled into the bedsheets. It wasn’t untrue- Baekhyun could read something as boring as a highschool geography textbook to him and he’d _still_ love every second of it.

 

Jongin choked on a moan, inhaling sharply before saying, in one breath, “Kyungsoo says that your ass is flat, b-but that he thinks it’s real cute and he would-” A soft whimper, “Love it if you sat on his face.”

 

It didn’t have the desired effect at _all,_ Kyungsoo simply shrugging, nodding- and sometimes Jongin forgot how uninhibited and open he seemed to be. It was a drastic change from his former, teenage self. _Drastic_ , but _good_.

 

It made things a lot simpler, in any case. Kyungsoo could and had readily admitted that he still had feelings for Jongin. When he mentioned it to Jongin, Jongin got embarrassed, face flushing, but no words being offered in response. Had Jongin said _no_ or _you can’t_ or _I don’t want you to_ , and he’d have been dissuaded, but Jongin said none of those things, and Kyungsoo could read him like an open book.  
 

Of course, Kyungsoo had, albeit tentatively, mentioned it to Baekhyun, too- initially taken aback when all the Omega had offered him in response was a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head before murmuring, not unkindly, ‘ _Yeah, no shit, Kyungsoo. But when are the two of you going to actually bang? This sexual frustration bullshit is getting really old.’_

 

And really, that was as good of an acceptance as any.  
 

A smirk twitched at Baekhyun’s mouth, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s- flirtatiousness evident, but Jongin was still their focus for the time being. He shifted so that he was sitting on his calves- grimacing minutely at the feeling of his slick on his skin, lifting Jongin’s chin to meet his gaze once more.

 

“Can you get on your hands and knees for us, baby?”

 

Jongin moaned- low, throaty, and was quick to comply- shakily rising up onto all fours, head bowed, and ass effectively presented to the other Alpha. Kyungsoo’s cock pulsed with arousal, and he was momentarily rendered motionless. Speechless. For how long had he wanted this? Jongin like this, in front of him? Begging to be taken? His body was just as perfect as he remembered it to be- but he’d filled out, muscles toned, more sculpted. The tell-tale signs of maturity showing beautifully. Traits that Kyungsoo himself had come to possess exceptionally late.

 

Baekhyun pressing a tube of lube into his hands broke him from his reverie, pouring a liberal amount of it onto his palm, hands trembling as he made to slick up his cock. He rose onto his own knees, warm hands finding Jongin’s hips to rub slow, soothing  circles into them.  
  
Finally. Finally, he was allowed to do this. Finally, Jongin _wanted_ him to do this- with the man that had shaped Jongin into who he was, with Baekhyun, just a few feet away- watching carefully, fondly, the musky, sweet scent of his arousal cloying in the air. It amplified everything tenfold. Every touch, every taste, every possible sensation- there was the fleeting thought that Baekhyun was holding up remarkably well for an Omega in heat, with two heavily aroused Alphas in front of him and neither paying him any attention. His eyes were drawn to one of his clasped hands, fist clenching and unclenching intermittently as his eyes glazed over and his lips parted on harsh pants for breath- a thin tube running from his hand to underneath him, and- _Oh._ Baekhyun, slowly, movements nearly imperceptible, was rocking his hips, cock jerking, dripping between his legs.  
  
It was with the knowledge that Baekhyun was getting himself off, hands-free, in front of both of them that Kyungsoo grit his teeth and _finally_ sank into the tightness of Jongin’s body- slowly, carefully, but Jongin wasn’t having it- punctuated by the fact that he roughly pushed his hips backwards so that Kyungsoo was sheathed nearly completely inside of him. Kyungsoo groaned lowly, throatily- loud, and husky, and Jongin’s toes curled with the sound, emitting a soft whine of his own when the other Alpha bottomed out inside of him.

 

Baekhyun shifted so that his back was reclined against the pillows- legs open, spread obscenely wide- and _everything_ was in view- pink hole clenched tightly around the toy inside of him, and Jongin growled lowly, somewhat shocked to realize that he felt _envious_ of an inanimate object. Why was it there, when he could fill Baekhyun up so much better? Satisfy him so much more? It was the feral side of him protesting, he registered dimly.

 

Kyungsoo started moving behind him, and the thought was gone just as quickly as it had come.

 

He could scarcely draw his eyes away from Baekhyun- torn between paying attention to the enticing scene playing out before him, and closing his eyes to focus purely on the sensation of Kyungsoo’s cock moving inside of him.

 

The other Alpha wasted no time in setting a pace- delivering hard, steady thrusts, hands gripping onto Jongin’s hips to pull him into every movement as he fucked him, eyes shut in concentration, ears picking up every little sound.

 

Jongin grew more and more vocal, until he was crying out on nearly every thrust- panting harshly, arms shaking from the exertion of holding himself up.

 

The toy had sufficed, for a time, but with the heavy, musky pheromones of two horny Alphas permeating _everything,_ even the pseudo knot began to fail in offering him any discernible relief. With a shaky, wet breath, Baekhyun twisted the pressure-release valve and pulled the toy free, discarding it carelessly to the side, and then clutching tightly at the bedsheets, head, and insides starting to throb.

 

In seemingly no time at all, gentle hands were pulling Baekhyun into place beneath Jongin, back to the mattress, legs spread- the Alpha wasted no time at all in sinking into the tight warmth of his body- inner-walls spasming around the girth of his cock as precum pooled inside of him. He whimpered softly when Jongin began working his partially formed knot inside of him- eyes watering and breath catching with the uncomfortable stretch, but a relieved moan following suit when it pushed past his entrance and settled inside of him.

 

Jongin was lying on top of Baekhyun, between his spread legs, bodies aligned, face pressed into his neck, breathing wetly against his skin, with Kyungsoo behind him; holding onto his hips for leverage as he continued fucking him, knot gradually swelling, filling more on every other thrust. Jongin’s moans were muffled against the Omega’s soft skin, eyes clenched shut tightly, and hands scrabbling to find Baekhyun’s for purchase as the foreign sensation of something enlarging inside of him intensified.

 

Weakly, Baekhyun squeezed his hands, stifling his moans as each thrust Kyungsoo gave, shoved Jongin forward, had his cock pushing deeper, and tugging at his rim everytime the smaller Alpha drew his hips back.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Jongin came first- teeth biting into his neck, a deep, low groan muffled into his skin, just over his claim mark, and Baekhyun went stalk-still beneath him- back arched, inner walls clenching, spasming around his cock as his Alpha’s cock throbbed, pulsed- knot seeming to swell impossibly large before he was spilling his cum inside of him, hot, _hot,_ and _copious_ \- filling his Omega entirely.

 

Jongin’s orgasm was the catalyst for an extreme, quick chain reaction- everything proceeding in quick succession.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back- mouth falling open on a soundless gasp as his legs kicked out, entire body spasming, convulsing beneath him as he came around his cock- his own cum pooling all over his chest and stomach, and it was all Jongin could do to hold him through it, the Omega trembling violently beneath him. The sweeter smell of his release hung in the air, heavy in his nostrils, and Jongin nosed at the mark he’d left behind before lapping over it, chest reverberating with a contented groan.  
  
Kyungsoo lasted the longest- draping himself over Jongin’s back as he found his release by just slowly, roughly grinding into him- eyes clenched shut and teeth digging in, but not breaking, his skin, as the other Alpha’s inner walls contracted around him, too tight, and too hot, and his breaking point. He growled lowly, almost _feral,_ in a way that had both Jongin and Baekhyun shuddering, as he came inside of him, knot locking them together completely, sealing him in place, hips jerking, and nails pressing half-crescents into the skin of his hips.

 

The part where Kyungsoo came inside of him wasn’t something entirely unfamiliar- Baekhyun fucked him regularly, and whined if Jongin told him to pull out to make cleanup easier- always professing that he’d clean him up, and not to worry about it, but never following through. Falling asleep before he even got the chance- sex always seeming to take a lot more out of Baekhyun than it did out of Jongin.  
  
But the excessiveness was an odd, but not unpleasant sensation- Kyungsoo seeming to just keep coming, and coming, and _coming-_ The pressure of his knot stretching him open abating little by little.

 

The only possible way for the three of them to relax together, _without_ Baekhyun being crushed into the mattress beneath the weight of the two Alphas, was for them to all carefully, _carefully_ roll onto their sides- numerous hisses escaping all three of them with the push and pull, but eventually they found a position that was comfortable for them all.

 

Kyungsoo was pressed up against Jongin’s back, chin resting on his shoulder- one arm extended, pillowing the other Alpha’s head, and the other draped over Jongin’s waist to stroke the soft skin of Baekhyun’s side.

 

Baekhyun had one thigh wrapped around Jongin’s hip- position slightly awkward, but much more comfortable than the alternative. His body was curled into Jongin’s chest, fingers twined together with one of Jongin’s hands in between them both, his opposite arm outstretched to stroke Kyungsoo’s soft hair.

 

The fingers of Jongin’s opposite hand were twined with Kyungsoo’s- eyes closed, breathing slowly evening out.

 

It was far from perfect- They all felt differing degrees of discomfort, of disgusting- primarily Baekhyun, who was covered in his own cum and his own slick- both drying, sticking to his skin. Equally full of Jongin, and Jongin’s release- starting to seep out around his deflating knot as the minutes ticked by. But, at the very least, the heat had abated, his head wasn’t pounding, and arousal wasn’t throbbing through every inch of his body.

 

“Jongin…” Baekhyun mumbled, continuing after the Alpha in question made a soft noise of inquiry, “Did you enjoy your birthday surprise?” He sounded… Tentative to voice the question- unsure.  
  
Jongin ducking his head down to kiss him had the tension in his shoulders relaxing- keeping it soft and sweet before responding, “Best one yet, Baekhyun,” He murmured gently, warmth spreading through his chest when the Omega beamed up at him- tired, but happy all the same.

 

“What should we do for him next year, Kyungsoo?” He scratched at his scalp, smile softening.

 

He thought twice before responding-- _We?_ As though detecting his unease, Jongin squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

“You two have plenty of time to figure that out… Baekhyun’s birthday is in May. Kyungsoo, we should figure out what we’re going to do for _him_ instead.”

 

Kyungsoo’s chest, heart warmed with the words- the repetition of ' _we.'_ Both Jongin and Baekhyun said it with certainty, with meaning- questioning, _inviting._  
  
As if Kyungsoo would ever object.

 

“How about double penetration?” Baekhyun exclaimed, voice too loud. Both Alphas groaned in unison.

 

The moment was there, and then it was gone.

 

“Do you really think you’d be able to fit both of us inside of you, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo muttered, dubiously, and Baekhyun hid his grin into Jongin’s shoulder, offering him a shrug.

 

“I’m sure if we worked at it enough, yeah. Might be… A bit of a _stretch_ , but…” He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought, “I mean, I need to figure out something, right? I’m not terribly fond of spitroasting, and I get all jittery when I go into heat. When I have you both around constantly, I won’t be able to settle with just having one of you at a time.”

 

“You’re being… Awfully presumptuous, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo tried keeping his voice level, to seem unaffected- Baekhyun’s snort of amusement told him he hadn’t succeeded.  

 

“You must be _really_ unfamiliar with Omegas,” Baekhyun commented offhandedly, grin audible in his tone.

 

“Kyungsoo, they know _everything,”_ Jongin hissed, “You can’t lie to him, or pretend- he’ll figure it out.”

 

“Thanks, baby,” Baekhyun replied cheekily.  

 

Eventually, they were able to part- Kyungsoo pulling free first, and Jongin doing the same a few moments later.

 

The Alphas both opted to clean up properly in the shower- Baekhyun protesting weakly, face-down on the bed- but awkwardly, and shakily getting onto his knees when Kyungsoo encouraged him. He thoroughly wiped him down with a hot, wet washcloth- going so far as to rinse it off and ring it out again before proceeding to get what he’d missed the first time- cleansing the cum, slick and sweat from his skin in slow, repetitive motions.

 

Jongin was in the shower, and Kyungsoo _had_ intended on joining him after wiping Baekhyun down.

 

He sent him a long, incredulous look that Baekhyun failed to see, when Kyungsoo pressed the wet cloth between his asscheeks, the Omega seemingly unconsciously rocked his hips forward, entrance clenching down around nothing, and a pathetic whimper escaping him. His arousal permeating the air once more.

 

“You’re joking,” Kyungsoo muttered, owlishly, and Baekhyun whimpered before rising up further onto his knees, back arched inward, ass jutting out- presenting, wiggling his hips.

 

“I’m in _heat,_ you f-fucker…” The curse failed to have the intended effect when it came out as a pitched whine.

 

“My… Refractory period is like, .5 seconds. Can you just- do something? You have a dick, I have an ass. Do some mental math.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing, hesitating.

 

Was it… Was it really okay?

 

He startled when Baekhyun propped himself up on his forearms to shout loud enough for Jongin to hear him over the stream of the shower, “Jongin!”

 

A muffled, “What?”

 

“Can Kyungsoo fuck me?!”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but flush in mild embarrassment. Baekhyun _really_ didn’t care.

 

“Huh?” Jongin replied.

 

“I _said._ Can Kyungsoo stick his dick in me? YES or NO?!”

 

“Sure,” He offered nonchalantly, and Baekhyun lowered himself back down to the mattress, expression smug.

 

“There’s your permission, now-”

 

Kyungsoo took great pleasure in cutting him off when he climbed back onto the mattress to line his cock up with his wet entrance- sinking into the Omega in one, smooth thrust that had Baekhyun keening sharply, back arching further, toes curling- the angle _just_ right.

 

“Yes yes _yes..”_ Baekhyun babbled, inner walls fluttering around the girth of his cock, and Kyungsoo wasted no time in starting to move- gripping onto his hips, as he had with Jongin, and holding him in place as he pistoned his hips into him. He revelled in the soft whimpers and cries he elicited, the obscene, slick sounds of Kyungsoo fucking into his cum-slicked hole going unheard beneath Baekhyun’s pleasured noises and harsh pants for breath.

 

In no time at all, Baekhyun was edging on the brink of release- entrance clenching down around Kyungsoo tightly, as though to keep him in place, as his noises increased in pitch and frequency.

 

It was a welcome change- Jongin refused to take Baekhyun this way, said that he needed to see his face- but Kyungsoo seemed to have no qualms with just _fucking_ him like he wanted to be fucked. The angle, position, in combination with the delicious curve of his thick cock, brought him to orgasm almost ridiculously quickly, nails clawing at the sheets, hips stuttering backwards, and at the first hint of Kyungsoo’s knot breaching him, he came with a sharp, elongated cry- gasping for breath through his extended orgasm, coming all over the sheets, inner walls clamping down around Kyungsoo’s cock.

 

Kyungsoo had severely underestimated the effect that Baekhyun could have on him- his thoughts growing muddled, his unfamiliar, feral instincts coming to the surface. A mantra of _fuck claim fuck claim fuck-_ echoing through his mind, and he didn’t think twice before slamming his hips forward, grinding against him, knot rapidly growing inside of the Omega beneath him, who was _still_ convulsing through the final vestiges of his orgasm.

 

It was all fast, and lacked finesse, but Kyungsoo had effortlessly found the _perfect_ angle, and hadn’t teased, hadn’t hesitated, hadn’t treated him tenderly, like he was breakable. Jongin was a sweetheart, but sometimes… Sometimes, for the heat to actually be sated, he needed rough. Needed harshness. Just needed a good, _proper_ fuck. Jongin could do that, but it took coercing. Took baekhyun begging, reassuring him that it was what he wanted, needed.

 

He whimpered softly through the aftermath as Kyungsoo reached his orgasm- milked out of him by the Omega’s inner walls clenching, fluttering around his dick. Knot sealing everything in place, Kyungsoo filled him up even _further,_ Baekhyun shifting, wiggling beneath him at the too-full sensation, blindly reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand to pointedly place it on his abdomen- a heated groan reverberating through his chest at the feeling of Baekhyun’s little belly swelling with his cum, both he and Jongin having now marked him up inside.

 

Some minutes later, as they both worked on catching their breaths, Kyungsoo gingerly shifting so that he was spooned behind Baekhyun, an arm draped around him, Baekhyun twining their legs together, Baekhyun hummed softly to himself.

 

“Mmm. I hope you like pups.”

 

_What?_

 

_Pups?_

 

Panic ran through him- chest growing tight-

 

Baekhyun _cackled_ , laughter growing even louder when Kyungsoo smacked his ass in retaliation.

  
 

The sheets were changed, a window cracked open to allow fresh air into the room, and all three of them were freshly showered and _mostly_ dressed- Baekhyun, predictably, refusing to put on anything more than one of Jongin’s worn shirts, nose buried under the collar.

 

Jongin was sandwiched inbetween them both- Baekhyun demanding that Kyungsoo stay, and Jongin, abashedly, asking if he’d like to stay the night- and, perhaps the next night after that, and-  
  
Kyungsoo was _happy._ He felt… _Wanted,_ for the first time in a long, long while- The man he’d pined over for more than a decade curled against him, and the man that loved Jongin more than he ever could on his opposite side. Both warm. Both welcoming.

 

He had a distinct feeling that this… This would last.

 

“ _Go to sleep, idiot_.”

 

Baekhyun grumbled tiredly, as though he could hear his racing thoughts. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but burrowed in a little closer.

 

And then, nearly inaudible, to a Jongin who was quite possibly unconscious already-

 

“ _Happy birthday, baby. Love you.”_

 

“Don’t worry, ‘Soo. I’ll love you too, yet. Just be nice to me and buy me stuff and maybe suck my dick when I ask you to- I’m pretty easy to please.”

 

 _Love you guys too,”_ Jongin mumbled, half-asleep. Kyungsoo’s heart swelled with affection.

 


	2. It's my turn to trust you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's been waiting four months for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel written for Baekhyun's 27th birthday, with Baekhyun receiving and enjoying his birthday gift(s,) and the final outcome of the relationship between Jongin, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jongin isn't home yet,” Kyungsoo protested half-heartedly- weakly pushing at the Omega's chest.

 

Predictably, it didn't deter him. 

 

“It's my  _ birthday _ ,” He complained, a pout forming on his small mouth. Kyungsoo could only sigh in fond exasperation. Baekhyun half expected Kyungsoo to argue his point, to shake his head  _ no _ , and make him wait for Jongin to come home before he would even consider touching him. 

 

“Are you  _ sure _ about this?” He tried instead, finally meeting his imploring gaze. 

 

“Yeah,” He wet his lips, “I'm sure.” And then again, a little more quietly, softly,  _ tentatively _ , “I trust you. Both of you. Of course I'm sure.”

 

“...Okay,  _ okay _ .” Kyungsoo’s frown was more than a little forced, put upon. 

 

Shameless, Baekhyun didn't hesitate to start pulling off his own clothes- excitement only thinly concealed, the beginnings of arousal heating just beneath the surface of his skin. 

 

“I want you to warm me up, first,” Baekhyun arched an eyebrow up towards him, as though daring him to protest.

 

Instead of making it sound like an inconvenience, to Baekhyun’s pleasant surprise, the Alpha just nodded slowly, “What am I doing?” He pulled off his own sweater- opting to keep his thin undershirt on. From the time they’d first all gotten together, while Kyungsoo wasn’t quite  _ prudent,  _ he was still undeniably a lot more conservative than Baekhyun was- preferring not to take his clothing off unless absolutely necessary, which was something Baekhyun and Jongin both, of course, just accepted as one of his quirks and didn’t try and push him or urge him otherwise. 

 

Baekhyun sent him a long, indecipherable, sweeping glance- considering, gauging, the scent of his arousal a perfect blend of musky and faintly sweet, like honey- the product of his own scent being intertwined with Jongin’s. As his mate, biologically, the change was ingrained into him. 

 

“Let me sit on your face,” He provided simply, and Kyungsoo barely resisted the urge to burst into a prompt coughing fit after choking on his own saliva- he  _ knew  _ Baekhyun didn’t carry much in the ways of reservations, and yet, he proceeded to be taken by surprise with how brazen the Omega could be- time and time again.

 

Either way, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Wouldn’t trade Baekhyun, for all his quirks, nonsensical ramblings, carelessness, lack of awareness and distinct absence of a verbal filter, for the  _ world. _ He was almost surprised, by how easily he’d come together with Baekhyun, in conjunction with Jongin- initially, he’d been absolutely certain, despite appreciating the sentiment and the fact that they were both trying to include him, that it wouldn’t work- couldn’t  _ possibly  _ work. He’d come to accept that Baekhyun had been the best thing, person, to ever happen to Jongin, but the concept of  _ sharing  _ Jongin was almost infeasible. 

 

At best, he’d expected some sort of asymmetrical love-triangle, where he would inevitably feel left out, and bitter, despite both Jongin and Baekhyun attempting to include him- they’d shown they cared for him, but there was no  _ possible  _ way they could care about him as much as they’d cared about eachother.

 

He’d  _ sorely  _ underestimated them both- something he had even eventually admitted aloud. 

 

_ Love triangle  _ had never even been part of the equation, ever even been a  _ possibility,  _ and certainly hadn’t been Baekhyun’s intention- he made it abundantly clear, in no time at all, that Baekhyun had  _ meant  _ what he’d said- that it hadn’t just been friendly, or lighthearted. From the start, Baekhyun had  _ fully  _ intended on their relationship being between  _ all three of them,  _ as individuals-  _ not  _ between him, and them as mates. 

 

He wasn’t a phase, he wasn’t a passing interest, or something fun to try out, someone fun to play around with- and it took him a long time for him to realize it, and even longer for him to actually  _ accept  _ it. 

 

Kyungsoo was horribly insecure, something they  _ all  _ knew- was grouchy when he was tired, lost his patience too quickly, lost his temper too easily, had a difficult time with schooling his urges and disposition, as a male Alpha- and initially he’d been concerned about projecting that onto both Jongin and Baekhyun, scared to trap them with his emotional baggage. His concerns had been in vain, because neither Baekhyun, nor Jongin,  _ allowed  _ him to even  _ think  _ that way. Never allowed him to  _ ever _ feel like an inconvenience. 

 

Naturally, he and Jongin had grown closer- emotionally, and physically, with increasingly more and more instances of shared intimacy, of quiet, shy professions whispered under their breath. 

 

And while Baekhyun  _ had  _ insinuated, early on, that they, too, would grow closer, he really hadn’t thought much of it- at least, not  _ initially _ . But Baekhyun had a way of changing things. A way of changing  _ everything,  _ a feat he’d managed to accomplish in just four months _. _

 

Where Jongin showed his affection through random acts, through kind words, and tender caresses, Baekhyun showed his affection in a much,  _ much  _ more physical manner- and it took him outright  _ asking  _ what his intentions were for him to understand what it meant. It had been a question, but he’d phrased it a lot more like an accusation- asking Baekhyun why he even bothered touching him if he wasn’t  _ truly  _ interested in him, told him it was  _ fine  _ if he was just putting up with him for Jongin’s sake, but that he didn’t need to play pretend. 

 

Which had been awfully presumptuous, and idiotic, in hindsight. In his own defense, he’d had a  _ really  _ terrible, stressful week, and had been at the end of his rope. 

 

Because, though the type of love, the type of affection Kyungsoo understood and was used to receiving and giving was more emotional, was more verbal, and involved random, sweet instances of closeness- that didn’t  _ mean  _ that Baekhyun’s method of relaying it was any less meaningful or genuine. Kyungsoo just hadn’t seen it for what it was- still in denial, still thinking, every single day, that it was too good to be true. 

 

Hurt had tinged the air, then- and Kyungsoo had underestimated just how much the Omega could affect him, how severely his emotions could impact him, when he felt his stomach drop to his feet. 

 

He wasn’t sure what, exactly, he’d expected Baekhyun to do in response- perhaps give him the cold shoulder, or make him feel shitty for assuming the worst, for thinking so lowly of him, perhaps even talk to Jongin about it- where Kyungsoo then had the sudden, sinking feeling that he  _ may  _ have just fucked up something  _ good,  _ something that made him happier than he’d been in  _ years.  _

 

But it wasn’t for Baekhyun to  _ make love  _ to him. 

 

And it wasn’t just  _ sex.  _ It wasn’t just Baekhyun being horny and wanting to fuck- that had  _ never  _ been the case to begin with, and Baekhyun clarified that in the most intense, literal way possible. 

 

Kyungsoo had never considered the possibility of finding himself at the mercy of an Omega- had never even considered the possibility of  _ sleeping  _ with an Omega to begin with- not until Baekhyun.

 

While Kyungsoo knew better than to think that Omegas were meant to behave a certain way, respond to certain things, it went without saying that Baekhyun  _ easily  _ defied all the stereotypes he’d ever considered possible. Even if there  _ had  _ been a mold, there was no way that Baekhyun would have ever fit into it. 

 

_ “Let me show you,”  _ He’d said, back then- gaze imploring, if not slightly saddened by the prospect of Kyungsoo thinking badly of his true intentions. Kyungsoo hadn’t understood, at first, what he’d meant by  _ show  _ him. Not until he’d stripped them both down, and left no inch of Kyungsoo’s exposed skin untouched, uncherished- lips, mouth, ghosting, tracing over the entirety of his body. He made it clear that  _ all  _ of his attentions were focused on him, that he was  _ showing  _ Kyungsoo that his attempts at growing closer, being intimate, had never been ingenuine. 

 

In all honesty, it was weird. It was intense- and, initially, mildly uncomfortable, because Kyungsoo wasn’t  _ used  _ to having all of the focus centred on him,  _ used  _ to being the one laying back and feeling like he was being cherished. Body worshipped. At some point, feeling like he  _ meant  _ something had become a foreign concept, and feeling like he was desirable for being himself, for being  _ Kyungsoo, _ something he had stopped considering altogether- and certainly not with Baekhyun.

 

He’d talked him through it- explained to him, as he worked him open on his pretty fingers, what he meant to him, what he felt towards him. And then he’d elaborated, as he slid into him and urged him to wrap his legs around his waist, on all the things he liked about him, all the little details he appreciated, enjoyed, and had come to love. He hadn’t allowed him to look away- instructing him to keep his eyes open, not to avert his gaze, as he’d grinded into him until he found a position that had Kyungsoo’s breath hitching in his throat. 

 

All of the things that Kyungsoo had feared to put a voice to, all the concerns that he’d kept buried for the sake of not causing trouble, for not upsetting Baekhyun or Jongin, Baekhyun had addressed. Had finalized. Kyungsoo had been very,  _ very  _ wrong in his hastily drawn conclusions. Messy assumptions. 

  
Kyungsoo had come embarrassingly quickly then- and though he would  _ never  _ admit it, may have cried a little bit, and Baekhyun may or may not have wiped the potential tears away, and kissed him until his breathing evened out again, held him through the aftermath. It was strange, undeniably so, but so,  _ so  _ good. 

 

He believed him, after that. 

 

And, naturally, the three of them had all just fallen together in a way that  _ somehow  _ made sense- because it wasn’t a love-triangle, but it was a polygamous- a somewhat foreign concept in a world where pairs mated, and shared unbreakable bonds between just two wolves. 

 

He’d never heard of an Alpha  _ sharing _ their Omega- the concept was unrealistic. But Jongin had never been  _ just  _ an Alpha in the first place- their bond, their relationship, far surpassed that of just a bonded Alpha and Omega pair. Kyungsoo being integrated into their relationship was only a testament towards that. 

 

Briefly, he considered denying the demand- but Baekhyun was right- it  _ was,  _ indeed, his birthday. 

 

May 6th. 

 

The day that Baekhyun had had marked on their kitchen calendar with the characters ‘DP’ written in bold red lettering that had bled through the page since the day after Jongin’s birthday. He hadn’t been joking about his interest in having both Alphas taking him simultaneously, rather than take turns- he wanted  _ all  _ of their attention on him, and Jongin and Kyungsoo both fully intended on giving it to him. Admittedly, Kyungsoo was slightly concerned by the prospect- because Baekhyun was small, and he and Jongin definitely were  _ not.  _

 

Even  _ without  _ the fact that they both had knots, Kyungsoo seriously doubted the possibility of them both fitting into his small body at once. What if they hurt him? Broke him? The thought was almost enough to have him rescinding his already reluctant agreement.

 

But then, just a few days prior, Baekhyun confessed that he’d been  _ practicing _ ever since the idea had been put on the table- promptly erasing any lingering doubt or any intention of backing out.

 

And then again, on the fifth, when Jongin had voiced his concerns about the mechanics once more, and Baekhyun had said-again, just as he had said to Jongin on the day before his own birthday-  _ “You trust me, right?” _ Of course he did. They both did- and finally backed off after making Baekhyun  _ promise  _ that he would tell them to stop  _ immediately  _ if it got to be too much, if it hurt him even for a second. 

 

Baekhyun had been hard since he’d woken up sandwiched between their two hot bodies- when he’d reluctantly declined when Jongin had asked him if he wanted him to get him off before he took a shower and left for work.

 

The hornier he was, the easier it would be later- or, at least, something to that effect. 

 

Fortunately, while Baekhyun worked from home, both of his Alphas were absent for the majority of the day- with Jongin only scheduled to come home in the evening, and Kyungsoo’s shift ending only shortly before that. 

 

When he’d walked in the door at half past four, he’d just  _ barely  _ resisted the urge to either mount him, or turn around in leave entirely. 

 

The entire house  _ reeked  _ of aroused Omega- sweet, fertile, and short-circuiting every single one of Kyungsoo’s senses. The scent of his slick was cloying in the air- suffocating in the bedroom, where Kyungsoo had found him seated on the floor, with his back to the end of the bed, laptop balanced precariously on his knees and glasses sliding down his nose- hair in complete disarray, and wearing a shirt that  _ definitely  _ belonged to Kyungsoo. 

 

Baekhyun had simply looked up at him and smiled- eyes crinkling cutely at the corners, as if he didn’t smell like he  _ needed  _ to be fucked. Needed to be taken. Upon further inspection, Kyungsoo had found that while well composed, Baekhyun wasn’t  _ nearly  _ as unaffected as he let on- perspiration beading at his brow, clothing too abrasive against his over-sensitive skin. 

 

He wasn’t in heat, but he certainly smelled like he was. 

 

For a reason Kyungsoo couldn’t discern, Baekhyun had just  _ barely  _ avoided falling over after making to stand to greet him properly- legs going weak beneath him. Initially, he’d assumed they’d just gone numb from him sitting still for too long.

 

Now, stripped down to only his underwear, Baekhyun made to sit down on the edge of the mattress almost gingerly-  the wince on his face, with his eyebrows drawn together, betraying his true level of discomfort. The scent of his arousal, slick, flared- an involuntary moan slipping past his lips as he shifted backwards. 

 

Kyungsoo took the liberty of carefully removing his briefs, the dark fabric dampened from the copious amount of slick leaking out of him. His cock slapped back against his stomach when Kyungsoo tugged them down- hard, reddened, and swollen from the sheer intensity of his arousal. 

 

Baekhyun chewed at his lower lip as he reached down between his faintly trembling thighs, pulling at the cord Kyungsoo belatedly realized was between them, leading up to his ass, to tentatively remove the vibrator nestled snugly inside of him- level of vibration audible as he finally pulled it free- thoroughly soaked, and dripping with his slick. 

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry. 

 

“How long have you had that inside of you, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo murmured quietly, eyelids fluttering shut for a few seconds when the Omega answered with a tentative, as though unsure about his accuracy,

 

“Put it in just after you and Jongin left for work.”

 

He mindlessly tossed the device to the side after shutting it off- heaving a quiet sigh of relief- and Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. Baekhyun was so,  _ so  _ one-track minded- he wanted everything to be  _ perfect _ , and his initial discomfort easily proceeded that. 

 

But now certainly wasn’t the time to fret.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time in sprawling himself out across the mattress- propping himself up on one elbow as he gestured for Baekhyun to come closer with his opposite hand. 

 

His hands found Baekhyun’s legs, hips, as the Omega made to straddle his face- soft inner-thighs pressed against either side of his head, Baekhyun’s fingers threading through Kyungsoo’s thick, dark hair as he positioned him above his face.

 

The cry he released with the first touch of Kyungsoo’s hot mouth against his slightly swollen, and impossibly wet entrance was equally as sinful as it was  _ far  _ too loud- but having Baekhyun’s thighs against his ears muffled the sound, for the most part, and he wasn’t exactly  _ able  _ to comment on it, either way. 

 

Of course, a fact which Kyungsoo knew all too well, Baekhyun tasted just as good as he smelled- and while it was always more or less the same, it  _ never  _ failed to spur him on, to make a low groan rise up from his chest- just proving to motivate him to pour all of his focus into Baekhyun. He deserved all of the attention. All of the concentration that Kyungsoo had to give. 

 

He lapped around, and then over his entrance a few times before just licking into him- eyes shutting in concentration as the Omega pulled at his hair. He was wet, and pliant around his tongue- allowing Kyungsoo to  _ easily  _ fuck him with it as he ate him out with vigor- although he’d hesitate in admitting it aloud, eating Baekhyun out was  _ never  _ an inconvenience, was never something he actually  _ minded  _ doing- was, in fact, something he rather  _ enjoyed  _ doing, and while he would never actually  _ say  _ it, was something he silently hoped that he’d ask him to do, would do something to indicate that he wanted him to. Kyungsoo  _ knew  _ Baekhyun wouldn’t find it weird if he  _ were  _ to request doing it- but being attracted to, and actively wanting to fuck Baekhyun, was still a concept he found somewhat foreign at best. 

 

But Baekhyun was far more than just his presentation. While it rang true that Kyungsoo wasn’t interested in Omegas specifically, that wasn’t the his reasoning for being attracted, being interested in Baekhyun to begin with. 

 

Because Baekhyun wasn’t  _ just  _ an Omega- Baekhyun was  _ Baekhyun _ , sassy, and decisive when Kyungsoo and Jongin couldn’t be, and someone who fucked, dominated his own Alphas- who just so  _ happened  _ to  _ also  _ be an Omega. 

 

With that said, Kyungsoo had an even  _ more  _ difficult time with asking Jongin for sex- it had nothing to do with presentation, and everything to do with the fact that Kyungsoo didn’t like requesting  _ anything,  _ from  _ anyone.  _

 

When Baekhyun started rocking down against his mouth, riding his face, all Kyungsoo could do was focus on keeping his breathing even- suddenly finding himself a little short for breath.

 

The Omega’s sounds got louder, higher- his oncoming climax building rapidly. 

 

Kyungsoo would have been more than happy to allow him to carry on that way- to tongue-fuck him to completion, without expecting or needing anything in return. 

 

But Baekhyun hadn’t spent the better part of the day in complete discomfort just so he could cum while riding the smaller Alpha’s face- he’d meant what he’d said in asking him to warm him up. With great reluctance, and a pitched whimper of discontent, Baekhyun dismounted to lay down beside him instead- focusing on catching his breath, rather than how close he’d been to reaching a satisfying, much needed completion. 

 

It was self-inflicted, but Baekhyun reasoned that it was ultimately for the greater good.

 

Jongin couldn’t get home soon enough. 

 

Roughly 10 minutes later, when Baekhyun was certain he was no longer on the verge of release, he sank down onto Kyungsoo’s thick cock with a wanton moan escaping his lips- face finding the crook of the smaller Alpha’s neck, arms draping over his shoulders as he remained absolutely, painfully still. 

 

It was the greatest exercise in self restraint Kyungsoo had had in a long,  _ long  _ time- being inside of Baekhyun, wet and hot around his throbbing dick, perfectly receptive and both smelling and looking like he was  _ made  _ to be fucked- as though, in that point in time, he could serve no greater purpose. The Alpha had sweat beading, rolling down his temple, fingers clutching feebly at his soft thighs as he resisted the urge to start moving, every cell in his body urging him to fuck him  _ properly,  _ to knot him, fill him up. Jongin wouldn’t be upset if they  _ were  _ to start without him, but that  _ kind  _ of defeated the purpose of him waiting the majority of the day, without coming, with the intention of getting both Alphas inside of him simultaneously- once he started, there was no stopping him,  _ nor  _ Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo could tell,  _ feel  _ that Baekhyun wasn’t faring much better- that he probably wanted it even  _ more  _ than the Alpha buried inside of him.

 

The Omega was whimpering softly, body shaking with the effort, the strain in  _ not  _ doing what his body wanted him to do. He’d thought that, maybe in getting Kyungsoo inside of him, it would take the edge off in conjunction with making it easier for them both to take him later, simultaneously. 

 

And quickly discovered that it only served  _ one  _ of those two purposes- it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t  _ taking the edge off _ . He’d gotten too impatient- but really, who could blame him? 

 

Both Alphas would have been more than willing to patiently take the time to open him up finger by finger,  _ without  _ him already being extremely turned on, or slightly loose, already pliant from waiting in near  _ agony  _ with one of his toys buried inside of him. He hadn’t  _ needed  _ to exert that effort, that time, but Baekhyun was determined for it to go on without a hitch. 

 

But one could argue that how  _ excruciatingly  _ turned on he was… Most certainly  _ was _ a  _ hitch. _

 

Still, it was only a matter of time before Jongin arrived home and Baekhyun  _ finally  _ got the dicking of his life. 

 

All Kyungsoo could do was hold him while they both waited in silence, the only sound in the room coming from their combined breathing, Baekhyun’s harsh pants for air. 

 

By the time that Jongin arrived home, Baekhyun was trembling all over- whimpering, delirious,  _ drunk  _ with arousal and on the scent of one of his Alpha’s potent pheromones. Above all else, he was distressed, and Jongin only thinly concealed his panic when he realized, at some point, Baekhyun had started crying- fat, hot tears of frustration. 

 

Baekhyun, at some point, had begun to wonder if it really  _ had been  _ for the greater good, or if he should have just allowed Kyungsoo to fuck him, knot him, make him slick with his cum, with the intention of just trying again whenever Jongin finally got home. 

 

But it was okay, now. 

 

Jongin was there to take care of him. Take care of them. 

 

The Alpha made haste in pulling off his clothing- not so much as pausing to greet either of them before he was pressing himself up against Baekhyun’s back, lips finding the side of his neck. He was pleased to find that his whimpers quieted from there- softened into nothing as Jongin trailed kisses over his jaw, before gently turning Baekhyun’s head to find his lips instead. He kissed him softly, slowly,  _ deeply,  _ Jongin’s arms winding around his waist before breaking it to offer Kyungsoo the same treatment instead- the Omega moaning softly as he watched his Alphas kiss over his shoulder, licking into eachothers mouths- one of them growling softly as the other tried to overpower it. 

He suppressed a low groan when he reached down to feel where Baekhyun’s rim was stretched around Kyungsoo’s cock- from where he’d bottomed out inside of him, the slight swell of his knot only increasing Jongin’s sense of urgency- the fact that they’d opted to wait, like that, for however long, without moving, without Kyungsoo knotting him,  _ had  _ to be painful- had to be extremely uncomfortable at best. 

 

Baekhyun whined quietly when he made to stand on shaking legs, hips positioned just high enough so that only half of Kyungsoo’s cock was sheathed inside of him- leaning forward to drape his arms over the smaller Alpha’s shoulders, entire body trembling anew. Kyungsoo’s hands found his waist, smoothed down to grab his hips in a half-hearted attempt at keeping him stable- stroking them soothingly, as if to ensure him that he was okay. To ensure him that he was in safe hands, hands that revered him, loved every single inch of him. 

 

Kyungsoo grit his teeth when he felt Jongin prodded around Baekhyun’s already strained entrance- painfully tight, now- or perhaps Kyungsoo was just oversensitive. 

 

“It’s about time you got home…” Kyungsoo murmured quietly, the Omega emitting a pleased hum as his deep voice reverberated, vibrated through his chest. 

 

“I offered to take the day off…” Jongin amended weakly, taking note of the fact that Baekhyun didn’t input his own teasing response- something that only  _ proved  _ how far gone he was already. Drunk on Kyungsoo’s heady pheromones- chokingly thick even to Jongin, but equally as delicious. Overwhelmed by arousal, by sensation, by touch. 

 

He wasted no time in swiping his fingers through the mess of self-lubricant pooled around Kyungsoo’s length, leaking out of Baekhyun steadily, even around the girth of his cock. 

 

“ _ Baekhyun,”  _ He tried gently, quietly, in an effort to get his attention. The Omega hummed in response- partially present.

 

“Are you positive you want to do this, baby?” He kissed the shell of his ear- stroking along the length of his back and taking pleasure in the way Baekhyun arched into his touch. “It isn’t too late to change your mind, we can take turns, we’ll both be here the entire time.” Jongin was equally as skeptical as Kyungsoo- perhaps, even moreso, and  _ seriously  _ concerned by even the mere  _ prospect  _ of hurting Baekhyun. As someone who shared a deep, unbreakable, emotional and mental connection with him, and as someone who had  _ always  _ been cautious, hyper-aware of everything going on around him at all times, that only made sense. 

 

Baekhyun meant  _ everything  _ to him. Both of them, but especially to Jongin, who Baekhyun had physically been claimed by, and claimed in turn. 

 

The thought sent a shudder through him, closing his eyes in concentration as Baekhyun nodded hurriedly, the Omega muffling his moan against Kyungsoo’s skin when he felt Jongin  _ slowly, carefully  _ work one finger into him beside his length. 

 

Baekhyun had requested  _ two  _ things for his birthday- one, four months prior, when Baekhyun had  _ casually  _ mentioned double penetration, and then another, three months afterwards, when after Baekhyun had said  _ I love you  _ for the first time- raw, and honest, and horribly vulnerable. Kyungsoo had struggled to say it it aloud in return, despite meaning it with every ounce of his being, but he’d opted to  _ show  _ him instead.

 

_ Baekhyun fiddled with his thumbs- twitching, nervous, and horribly unsure- uncharacteristic for the normally decisive Omega. Unsettling. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel wary- preparing for the worst, anxiety igniting in his chest. But Jongin didn’t seem fazed- something which, initially, hadn’t made sense to Kyungsoo.  _

 

_ Jongin had just known something he himself had not- a fact which he discovered only shortly thereafter. Everything came together when he finally did- it was something they had, reasonably, discussed in private sometime beforehand.  _

 

To Jongin’s pleasant surprise, Baekhyun was perfectly pliant around his fingers- working one finger into him at a time, watching in amazement as the Omega  _ somehow  _ accommodated both Kyungsoo’s cock, and three of Jongin’s fingers, inside of his small body. Baekhyun’s scent was even  _ more  _ potent than Kyungsoo’s- filling his nostrils, clouding his head, making his throat dry, and his mouth salivate. 

 

_ Jongin had reached for Baekhyun’s hand, at the time- squeezing it in what appeared to be reassurance. Kyungsoo’s nervousness rose- showed plainly on his face- and he was confused by Jongin’s soft smile, the type of smile that told him that everything would be fine. Usually, he was right. It proved to help calm Kyungsoo, somewhat.  _

 

_ ‘My birthday is coming up…’ He’d said quietly- glancing up to ensure that he had Kyungsoo’s undivided attention before averting his eyes again, hands clenching into fists.  _

 

_ ‘And… Let me clarify that it’s perfectly okay for you to say no- I’ll understand, you don’t need to feel bad…’ A deep breath, desiring to finally get to the point, just as much as Kyungsoo wished for him to do the same.  _

 

_ ‘But I… We’ve gotten a lot closer- we all have, but, a more recent development has been how close you and I have gotten,’ He swallowed dryly, ‘And you know I… That I… That I love you-’ Baekhyun’s own anxiety became apparent- the Omega wasn’t used to being unsure, wasn’t used to professing his feelings. He had never needed to before, with Jongin, but it was important for him to state everything with absolute clarity.  _

 

_ Kyungsoo nodded, reaching out to take one of Baekhyun’s hands into his own- encouraging him to unclench his fist and rubbing soothingly at the back of his hand.  _

 

_ ‘And, I think you feel the same way- I… Really hope you do, anyways- the only way this will work is if you mean it.’  _

 

_ Realization dawned on Kyungsoo, then- he had a rising feeling that he knew precisely where Baekhyun was taking this. Something that felt a lot like excitement surmounted inside of him.  _

 

_ ‘And- you don’t need to be skeptical, I… Me and Jongin both have been researching the mechanics- and, it does work, really- it just requires the same level of devotion. But….’ _

 

_ Baekhyun wet his lips, raising his eyes to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze and opting to hold his stare- eyes alight with something. Hopefulness. Desire.  _

 

_ Love. _

 

Kyungsoo muffled his groan into Baekhyun’s shoulder when Jongin finally guided the head of his cock down to press inside of him alongside Kyungsoo- both Alphas lifting Baekhyun a little higher as Jongin took hold of both of their cocks- eyes clenching shut, breathing coming out stuttered, uneven. He allowed the weight of the Omega’s shaking body to do most of the work, holding perfectly still, and feeling like he was going to implode with how tight the Omega was around them both as he finally, somehow, to Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s respective amazement, sank down onto them, took both of them inside of him. 

 

It was hot, and wet, and almost painfully tight- Jongin’s mouth falling open on a soundless moan. He couldn’t have moved even if he’d wanted to, with the way Baekhyun was wrapped around them, gripping both of their cocks. 

 

While just barely, they’d somehow both managed to fit inside of Baekhyun’s tight body- from then-on, the  _ true  _ difficult part began- a strenuous exercise in patience, and self-control, as they waited for Baekhyun to do something to indicate that it was okay for them to move.

 

Baekhyun was straddling Kyungsoo’s lap- their hips aligned where the smaller Alpha was taking him from underneath, while Jongin was straddling his thighs- legs shaking from the effort exerted in holding himself completely, and perfectly still- scared to move. Scared to even breathe. To make a sound. Jongin was taking him from behind- pressed in as close as humanly possible, and Baekhyun was a whining, whimpering, panting mess sandwiched in between their hot bodies- eyes shut, jaw clenched in discomfort. 

 

“You’re taking us so well…” Jongin encouraged, strain audible in his tone, and all Baekhyun could do was whimper softly in response- not trusting his voice, or his ability to formulate coherent words and sentences. 

 

“S-so well…” Kyungsoo reinforced- kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder and massaging at his wide hips. Jongin’s arms were wrapped tightly, posessively around his waist- an embrace that Baekhyun appreciated despite being unable to put a voice to it. 

 

“Just… Just let us know when you want us to move.” Jongin swallowed dryly, “A-and if you want us to pull out, want us to stop, remember that you  _ promised  _ to let us know. You don’t need to do this to have us both, Baekhyun…” He encouraged, concern audible in his softened tone. The Omega nodded jerkily in response, indicating that he’d heard him, and carried no intention of backing out.

 

When Kyungsoo ducked down to press their lips together- kissing him softly, slowly, in sharp contrast to the discomfort Baekhyun was experiencing, it served as an at least somewhat sufficient distraction- had him relaxing, some, around them- albeit fractionally. 

 

The seconds, minutes ticked by, Jongin repeatedly reminding him that he could tell them to stop, tell them to pull out at any time. 

 

And finally, to Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s combined relief, Baekhyun murmured a tentative, “M-move…  _ Please.”  _ His voice was weak, but tone no less decisive for it. 

 

Jongin groaned lowly as he reached down to hold Baekhyun in place before  _ slowly  _ drawing out of him- toes curling when he pushed back in. The Omega attempted to widen his stance, Kyungsoo mirroring Jongin in holding tightly onto his hips as he, too, began to move. 

 

It took them some time, before they both found a steady rhythm- each Alpha taking turns in thrusting up into him, as the other pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside of him. A slow, harsh pace that had the Omega effectively  _ melting  _ beneath, between them- every movement, every drag of their hot cocks inside of him rubbing against his inner-walls deliciously, pushing past his prostate on every other thrust.

 

But it got easier, Baekhyun slowly but surely relaxing around them- natural lubrication making a mess between their bodies, but making for a smoother, easier pace, until they were both able to fuck into him without any noteworthy discomfort. Low groans, short growls and grunts escaped each Alpha intermittently- Kyungsoo more or less remaining quiet, for the most part, but Baekhyun could feel rather than hear the sounds he was making- reverberating through his chest. 

 

It felt amazing. Felt incredible, even, and if Kyungsoo allowed himself to, if he finally ceased to stave off his impending orgasm, he very easily could have knotted him right then- wanting nothing more than to do so. 

 

But Baekhyun was the focus. Baekhyun’s pleasure, Baekhyun’s comfort and satisfaction came first and foremost- something that both he and Jongin easily agreed on without additional clarification.

 

Baekhyun’s moans increased in frequency, in pitch-  breathy, addicting little sounds that he emitted on every upthrust without fail. He spiralled rapidly towards his long-awaited, much-needed completion- orgasm building, and building. Coiling tighter, and hotter inside of him- almost losing coherency entirely. 

 

But the overwhelming sensations didn’t deter him from his objective, didn’t negate his determination- and he found a moment, a short window of clarity in which he was finally able to request what Kyungsoo had been waiting for ever since Baekhyun had brought it up. 

 

“D-do it,” Baekhyun demanded, choked out, eyes clenched shut, nails biting into Kyungsoo’s shoulders, raking down his back, until Jongin was taking his hands into his own- squeezing both of them in reassurance. The agreement was mutual. The decision had been long-awaited. It was a huge step, for the three of them- and after it was done, there was no possible way for it to be reversed. 

 

But, with that said, if-  _ when- _ it worked, there was no room, no reason for doubt to begin with. 

 

Kyungsoo had never been one to agree to things on a whim- he always took careful consideration, put ample thought into everything he did, every move he made, step he took, no matter how small or large.

 

And yet, when Baekhyun had asked him, he hadn’t so much as  _ hesitated  _ to say yes. He’d meant it- he’d meant it with everything he had in him, and would never even  _ think  _ of rescinding that agreement, that affirmation. 

 

Baekhyun was the glue that held them all together- was the center of their relationship, their lives, even though that hadn’t been his intention. As an Omega, as someone with influence, with undeniable power over them both- though he would  _ never  _ abuse it- it was only natural for them to gravitate towards him, only natural for them to want nothing more than his happiness, than to please him, just as he wished to please them in turn.

 

It was instinctual, natural, comfortable, as an Alpha, for him to press his mouth against where his neck met with his shoulder- to feel the soft skin between his teeth, to apply just enough pressure for his teeth to break the surface- sinking into his flesh, as Baekhyun’s body spasmed, jerked between them when he came almost instantaneously- sobbing, choking out a moan, shaking with exertion and overstimulation.

 

Jongin held him through it, raised a hand to tilt his face towards him to kiss him- lips ghosting over his eyelids, nose, cheeks, and mouth as he murmured soft words of reassurance. 

 

Kyungsoo’s knot swelled too large for him to pull out only shortly thereafter- relieved to find that Baekhyun’s body had gone limp, pliant between them, with both of their cocks effectively stuck inside of him. 

 

Baekhyun’s face found the crook of his neck, panting harshly, raggedly, mouthing along the skin, until he was mirroring the claim and sinking his own teeth into Kyungsoo’s neck- triggering the smaller Alpha’s orgasm, who choked out a moan of his name, clutching onto him for dear life. He was met with the sharp pain of Baekhyun marking him, and overwhelming pleasure from finally reaching his own completion, simultaneously- resulting in the hardest, most intense orgasm he’d possibly ever had. 

 

The sensation was distinct- like an itch he’d needed scratched for an indefinite amount of time, having Baekhyun sink his teeth into him, mark him as his own- completing the bond- now unbreakable, irreversible. 

 

But Kyungsoo had never been more certain about wanting something for the entirety of his life. It was almost shocking, how quickly the change set in- where he could feel  _ everything _ , feel the love, the affection Baekhyun radiated, feel his emotionality in finally receiving Kyungsoo’s claim. 

 

_ How  _ Baekhyun was able to accomodate for both Alphas knotting him, with Jongin reaching his own orgasm mere minutes afterwards, was something that neither of them were certain they’d ever  _ quite  _ understand the logistics of. 

 

But a blessing, nonetheless- Baekhyun going lax between them, making it apparent that he’d passed out as they both came inside of him- marking him up from the inside, too. 

 

All around, it had been uncomfortable- painful, even, and Baekhyun wasn’t quite certain, when he came-to roughly half an hour later, some time after both Alphas had  _ finally  _ managed to pull out of him, that he was in any hurry to do again.

 

At least, not while he  _ wasn’t  _ in heat. 

 

His entire body ached, abused entrance sore from how wide he’d been stretched, and held open-  neck throbbing from where Kyungsoo had claimed him.

 

_ Kyungsoo  _ had  _ claimed  _ him. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered open- pleased to discover that his Alphas were bracketing either side of his still faintly trembling body- and that, at some point, he’d been cleaned up, with the sheets having been changed. He was  _ certain  _ that he had been a complete mess after they’d pulled out of him-  _ both  _ of them, he reiterated internally, with some amazement- he’d managed to fit  _ both  _ of them inside of him- managed to, somehow, fit both of their  _ knots,  _ and their loads of cum, inside of him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo mumbled quietly, concern pulling at his thick eyebrows. Baekhyun offered him a soft smile- eyes crinkling at the corners as he nodded slowly in affirmation.

 

“More th-” His voice cracked, audibly strained from overuse, prompting him to clear his throat before trying again. 

 

“More than okay,” He finalized quietly, burrowing into the warmth of his body before reaching back to blindly grope around for Jongin’s hand- pulling him halfheartedly in an attempt to get him to move closer, Baekhyun effectively trapping himself between his  _ two  _ Alphas. 

 

And then, some seconds later, “But my ass  _ hurts,” _ He complained halfheartedly- squirming in discomfort, and it was all they could do for both Alphas to sigh fondly in exasperation. They were both thinking it, but neither Kyungsoo, nor Jongin voiced the fact that it had been upon his insistence- was his own fault. 

 

“You’ll kiss it better later… Right, Jongin?” He tried almost  _ cutely _ , and Jongin nearly balked- glaring at Kyungsoo when the smaller Alpha smirked at him over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

 

“The fact that you both think I don’t know that you’re communicating over my shoulder right now is cute. You two aren’t slick- I hate to break it to you,” Baekhyun teased, chided. 

 

He pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips before rolling over to face Jongin instead- humming contentedly as Kyungsoo pressed himself up against his back and pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder, hand stroking soothingly along the length of his side and over his hip. 

 

Baekhyun reached out to curl his fingers in Jongin’s hair- nails scratching idly at his scalp- a knowing smile in place. 

 

“When I say I want you to kiss it better…” He trailed off, wetting his lips and taking notice of the way that Jongin’s eyes tracked the movement before meeting his own once more. 

 

“I’m just asking you to eat me out later, baby,” He clarified- leaning in to press a kiss to Jongin’s nose, and then his mouth- slow, and sweet. 

 

“Oh,” Jongin responded simply, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut as he reached out to grab one of Kyungsoo’s hands- fingers threading together and resting on top of Baekhyun’s hip. 

 

“You got pretty quiet, earlier,” Kyungsoo began, a smirk forming on his lips when Baekhyun stilled. He opted to push it a little further, “It was actually kind of nice- if I’d known that we could get you to shut up by-” 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ even finish that statement,” Baekhyun demanded firmly, dangerously- and Kyungsoo shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth.

 

“ _ You _ try maintaining your shitty attitude when you have your ass stuffed full of two huge dicks,” He responded, a little defensively. 

 

“Why would I try that in the first place? I’m not-” Kyungsoo started, pausing when Jongin cut him off partway.

 

“Soo’,” He began, a warning, voice deceptively soft, “Please be quiet, now. It’s Baekhyun’s birthday, and you two  _ just _ bonded- you should be nice to Baekhyun- that really took a lot out of him, you know?” 

 

If he paid careful attention, Kyungsoo realized that he  _ could  _ feel Baekhyun’s general discomfort as well as mental and emotional exhaustion- Jongin was right, and Kyungsoo  _ knew  _ that. Hastily, he mumbled an apology- leaning in to press his lips apologetically against the fresh claim, and smiling when Baekhyun arched his neck towards the opposite side and angled his shoulder back towards him in apparent encouragement- a soft, barely audible moan escaping him-  Kyungsoo lapping over the mark and taking pleasure in the way he trembled between them- slight arousal tinging the air, but Baekhyun’s body was far too exhausted for it to be anything substantial, even with his increased sensitivity to Kyungsoo’s actions, to the soothing sensation of Kyungsoo’s soft mouth against his throbbing claim mark. 

 

“You did so well,” Jongin encouraged softly, the Omega humming in content, relaxing against their bodies once more-  _ basking  _ in their undivided attention. “Very well,” Kyungsoo input gently, and he could feel the slight flare of delight in response to the tender words.

 

The fact that he could  _ feel  _ Baekhyun’s emotions, his feelings, so vividly- beyond simply anger, or sadness, was completely and utterly surreal- a true testament to the completion of their bond. To the fact that they were now mated, in every sense of the word- just like Baekhyun was with Jongin. 

 

It was more than he could have ever hoped for. More than he could ever have asked. 

 

And one of the best things to happen to him in the entirety of his life _. _

 

“You’re thinking  _ very  _ loudly about something,” Baekhyun mumbled quietly, a thinly concealed complaint. “You can think hard and get emotional  _ later, _ but right now… I want you here, presently, with me. With us.” 

 

_ With us. _

 

Kyungsoo liked the sound of that. As did Jongin. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo murmured quietly- Jongin echoing the sentiment.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed the fic, please comment to tell me what you liked most about it, and/or what you'd like to see me include in future fics.


End file.
